


Ginger and Honey

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clarus will make sure Regis gets better, Domestic, Fluff, He loves his king dearly really, M/M, Old men being cute once more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Regis’ health takes a sudden turn but turns out to be a minor cold. Clarus refuses to let this be anything but minor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone! Here’s my first fic to start 2017 with so woo hoo! ...And definitely felt the need for Clarus to take care of Regis because REASONS and them being happy too.
> 
> Enjoy.

When news spread about King Regis’ sudden “illness”, panic within the capital stirred like a storm, but luckily, its citizens were unaware of the matter and resumed their daily activities. His Majesty didn’t want this to get out of hand and informed of this matter to be kept quiet aka Clarus went to protect his king’s wishes.

There wasn’t a need for an upheaval but when it came to Regis’ health, his council felt deeply troubled. Clarus had to calm them down, that there was no need for this but to have faith in their king and pray for a fast recovery.

Regis wasn’t a young man in his prime but it didn’t mean he was on his deathbed. To think the councilmen would become frantic like wild dogs was quite insulting. This simple sickness wouldn’t kill a man that easily.

Clarus was known to not give up. Regis will get better soon, and by doing so, the best of nurses came to the king’s aid. She stated it was only the common cold and gave instructions on when to take the medicine and foods His Majesty was allowed to eat.

Simple enough.

Several days later, Regis hated to be bedridden. He was anxious to get out of the room which Clarus won’t fault him on.

“This is a small cold that will soon pass.”

Clarus raised a brow.

“I feel much better now. As you can see, I’m already up and moving.”

“Of course.” Clarus crossed his arms and even tapped his feet against the floor.

Regis grunted as he was fully dressed, ignoring Clarus’ disbelief. “There are tasks to be done and can’t be hold off any longer.”

“But Your Majesty…”

Regis stepped past him but the sudden rack of coughs caught him by surprise that forced Clarus quickly to his side. A sign that it was time to put his king back to bed.

“You’re not fully well yet.” Clarus rubbed Regis’ back as His Majesty’s body shook with another round of harsh coughs. “I will inform the council that the meeting will have to be postponed. Until then, you are to rest.”

Regis grumbled as if a child pouting while being led back to his bed. Clarus did feel bad, he understood Regis’ ability to keep performing his duties without fail. The king had always pushed forward with boundless strength but to have a cold to stop him, it was a little unsettling.

“I’m sorry but the faster you recover, the quicker you’ll be back to your old self.” Clarus expressed a small smile and Regis returned one back before settling down, loosening his outfit in the process.

“Should I call for the chef to make His Majesty something small to eat?”

Regis shook his head with a no and tried to clear his throat. His hand rose in front of his mouth as he tried to hold back the coughs but they came out in sporadic times. They were terrible sounding, even sending an ache in Clarus’ heart. He frowned after hearing another set again.

“Perhaps your favorite tea and some ginger should ease your throat. It has done wonders and I believe it’ll do the same for you. I can retrieve some vapor rub as well so you can sleep more easily. I don’t doubt that the nights have been troubling your rest these past days too. Maybe some extra pillows will help...”

Clarus could go on and on, throwing out the amounts of knowledge of easing a common cold since both his children had dealt with this when they were younger. He had to be prepared for anything.

A tiny laugh left Regis’ vocals and he cleared his voice to speak. “My dear Clarus, what would I do without you by my side?” He claimed Clarus’ hand in his own and squeezed gently before tugging him forward until his protector sat down beside him.

Warmth surrounded Clarus’ face and his fingers locked perfectly in the spaces with his king’s own.

“I haven’t the slightest clue but for now,” Clarus closed the distance, pressing a chaste kiss over His Majesty’s forehead, “rest while I go make you that tea.”

“That sounds quite lovely but won’t you stay a bit longer? Your presence is most comforting right now.” Regis tilted his head as Clarus studied the way His Majesty’s persistence was most stunning in those eyes.

He can’t deny him.

“If that is what my king wishes then I will stay with him.”

They talked to pass the time, mostly Clarus while Regis attentively listened as if he was hearing a bedtime story. It was the little things that made Regis grin and laugh, bringing back the fond memories of the past. Their adventures with their close companions and stories of a broken down car, for starters.

Then Clarus humored him about Noctis’ incredible adventures of his dislike for vegetables during yesterday’s lunch. Even Regis’ own suggestion beforehand to grind them together with fruit truly made his son hate it even more.

‘It’s yucky’ was all that Noctis said with a sad face.

One day, he’ll grow out of it. Just give the boy some time.

Talking to Regis was like exploring the winds, carefree and honesty dripping with every line. Clarus can talk to him about anything and that was enough. These little perks being by his side, how he wished for all of this to stay forever.

“I don’t want this to stop.” Clarus swallowed a ball in his throat while Regis brushed a thumb against Clarus’ hand, humming in approval and even tempted to kiss him.

Clarus pressed a finger to Regis’ lips and promised him one after the cold was gone.

“I admit these past years had been good to us. How long do you think we have left?” Regis uttered in a quiet tone, a sudden yawn escaped his lips.

The clock ticked and the sun hadn’t set.

“An eternity.”

It wasn’t possible but it was acceptable.

“Let me get that tea for you. I won’t be long.” And in that moment, Clarus remembered adding honey to the mix would help Regis even more.

With the king’s nod, Clarus went to retrieve it.

By the time he came back, he gained the help of an assistant to carry the extra pillows and rub he mentioned before.

Once settled, Regis relaxed against the soft pillows, giving him the extra height and the hot tea calmed his throat. A sigh of relief as the kick of ginger and the pale sweetness of honey became the perfect blend.

“How do you feel?” Clarus took the cup away when Regis was finished and set it to the side.

“Mmm yes. Thank you, Clarus. It was wonderful, no doubt you are the cure to my little cold. Surely, the others were up in a roar once more due to my absence today?”

Clarus was tempted to roll his eyes, remembering when he told the council members about canceling the meeting. Seeing their collective eyes of shock, Clarus knew he was bound to receive some stress about it.

Even one of Regis’ men felt the need to see the state of his king’s health worked up the frustration to cry out a ‘No’ but a quick response from Clarus had calmed the irritable man.

“You shouldn’t worry about those minor details.” Clarus gave another thought, his lips curled upward. “If you agree to stay in bed from now on then perhaps I’ll be kind and bring some work for you so you won’t be bored.” Despite not wanting Regis to work at all was most ideal, Clarus knew he would get antsy by not doing anything.

“I think you’re trying to spoil me,” Regis answered with satisfaction and added, “if it means having your company more often then I won’t disagree.”

And there went the flutters in Clarus’ chest.

Oh the fates were too kind to them.

“My company is yours to do as you wish, my king.”

-

In time, all the king’s men were pleased to hear His Majesty’s cold had come to an end.

The days turned back as they were before.

Footsteps turned along a path in sync.

Careful warmth shared and explored.

_A passing of olds._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, I’m low key opened to Clarus/Regis prompts so drop an ask on my [Tumblr](http://ofskinandbones.tumblr.com/ask) and I’ll try writing one for you :’) (also good practice for me because idk half the time what i’m doing???)


End file.
